Chronicles of GAIA: The resurrection of the maiden
by pRettY-iN-bLacK21
Summary: sasusaku,nejisaku,saisaku,gaasaku sakura gets sucked by a huge cherry blossom tree and ends up in a strange place called gaia,turns out she's the maiden who will save gaia,but the problem is the four beast gods has fallen for sakura...who will she choose?
1. Haruno Sakura

This is my first fic so please bear with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and I wish I did!

**"CHRONICLES OF GAIA"**

CHAPTER 1: **HARUNO SAKURA**

_Ring…ring…ring… ring…_ 5 more minutes mom**…**_ring…ring…_okay! okay!

"Sheesh! yawn"…

My name is Haruno Sakura I'm 15 years old a normal high school student, well…not that normal… I have the ability to predict futures using palm reading and tarot cards…

When I was just a little girl I remember my mom telling me a story about four beast gods- seiryuu suzaku, byakko and genbu they protect the maiden who will save the world from evil, my mom said that the maiden was the most beautiful girl... in the world of GAIA

"Well that's what I think; my mom passed a way when I was 6 years old and my father disappeared without a trace…since then I've been living on my own…"

But I'm not alone nor sad! I have my two best friends Ino and naruto!

and besides, I have something that will make me remember my mom and my dad...it's a necklace (kinda like princess tutu's necklace when she transforms) it's my only treasure...

Ino and naruto have always been there for me through sadness and happiness and they've never let me d_own_

_As I went to our meeting place I heard lots of noises…_

"Ino, come on please can you loan me some money? Pwetty pwease!"

_This could only mean _**naruto**

"No way! I already loaned you some money yesterday and the day before that and another day before that too!" Said this time by a blond haired girl tied up in a high pony tail

_Don't tell me _**Ino **

_As I walked towards them…_

"Huh…oh! SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Ohayo, forehead girl!"

I smiled and greeted them too...

* * *

Twilight-28-17: so what do you think? I dont really expect it to be good nor bad maybe something normal...

sorry if its short! I promise I'll make it longer next time!

**SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. The future of tomorrow

Sorry it took so long for me to upload the next chapter!

I was studying for my mid terms hehe…**well this is it**

"**Chronicles of GAIA"**

Chapter 2: The future of tomorrow

(In school…)

"hey sakura, can you read my fortune again! It's just amazing when you use those weird cards and stuff!" said ino

"Ino it's called tarot cards and no way I've been reading your fortune since we were in kindergarten!" shouted sakura

"oh come on sakura! Do it for little old me"pleaded ino

"oh alright! But promise this is the last time I'm gonna read your future!" replied sakura

"DONE!" agreed ino

"_I feel like this isn't the last _sigh" but for a strange reason sakura smiled



Outside having lunch)

"okay, here it goes…I want to know If shikamaru is seeing somebody…"

"shikamaru? Seeing somebody? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I know its weird I asked you to know this but I really need to know!

He wont answer his phone when I call and always forgets about our date!"

Said ino

"I understand that your worried about him but I'm not a psychic I know I see visions but I cant do this stuff your asking me to do! All I can see are future these horrible visions!" shouted sakura

"you're suppose to be my friend and help me out when I need you! And now I need you and you wont help me! Then you're not considered as a friend!"

"you're the one whose not a friend around here! You always think about yourself and babble about how rich you are! And how you have a hot boyfriend! You don't even consider my feelings!"

"Liar! Ever since your parents died you've been sulking all your life!

Well I don't pity you anymore! I'm glad your father left you and your mother died! I wish they know what an evil person you are!" then ino closed her mouth and put her hands on it, her eyes widen

"…h-how..ca-can say th-that…" sakura's eyes was filled of tears then it finally fell down

"sakura that wasn-"she was cut off by sakura

Sakura ran as fast as she could, to run away from her, it kept ringing in her ears, she wanted to get away from everything…

A few minutes later she was crying below a cherry blossom tree…



"Ino's evil I cant believe she said that to me!" she kept crying, her eyes were swollen but it didn't matter

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay! I saw you running away, so I thought I would…sakura?"

"naruto, I always knew you had a big heart… and that's why I…I…I"

More tears came out of her eyes

Naruto slapped his face

"_way to go naruto you just made it worse! Maybe she'll ask me to go away and stuff that girls do when they cry!_

"that's why I'm happy that you followed me, the truth is me and ino had a big fight…she asked me to do something I couldn't do…STUPID INO!"

"sakura-chan… _so she wants me to stay oh yeah!"_

"naruto?"

"oh, yes I understand Its just that she is complicating herself by putting herself first that your friendship she's bound to realize that soon, I think"

"hahahahahaha!"

"Sakura-chan?"

"how shocking since when do you give good advices lately?"

"well…uh…when do I?"

"hahaha thanks naruto…"

"It was nothing Imean seeing you smiling is priceless"

"hehe…I better go home soon, bye and thanks again naruto!"



(inside sakura's room)

"What do I do now? Should I forgive her?"

(Flashback of the earlier scene)

"NO WAY! After what she said to me…" tears started to form in her eyes again

"well I'll let the cards decide…" she stared at her tarot cards

"_come to think of it I've never ever tried to see my future before…_maybe I should try it, I wont lose anything wont I?"

She started to shuffle the cards, she placed the cards in her left and picked one card

"huh! What's this? a dragon?"

She picked another card

"a phoenix"

Then another card

"a tiger"

Then she took her one last card

"a turtle"

"_what's this four beasts coming out, what's gonna happen to me!"_

Suddenly a vision started to attack her-a boy standing in front of her dark eyes and raven hair the seiryuu next a boy with green eyes and red hair appeared at her right the great suzaku then a white-eyed boy with long brown hair the strong byakko appeared in her left and a boy with short hair and dark eyes appeared in her back. It seemed lik they were all protecting her…

"who are they…" suddenly after the vision ended sakura felt unconscious…

To Be Continued…



Hey guys I made this chapter extra long for my hungry readers!

It usually goes along when sasuke is seiryuu, gaara is suzaku, neji is byakko and sai as genbu…

Well see ya next chapter!

Twilight-28-17


	3. faith or destiny?

Well since I've got nothing to do I thought I could write the new chapter

Well this is the day that sakura get suck inside the cherry blossom tree, The first person she sees when she wakes up is…

**CHRONICLES OF GAIA**

Chapter 3: **faith or destiny?**

Sakura wakes up from a deep slumber…and all she could remember was the four beast gods…

"Kono sekai ka…naze watashi… (the clock rings its alarm) uh! A dream…

But it felt so real…sa...su...ke, _why did I say that name? Who is he anyway? I mean I practically dreamt of something that might be my future and say this name I don't even know!" _sakura sat in her bed thinking worriedly as she gazed around her room only to look at her clock…

"aaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! I'm late!!!!!"

* * *

(at school)

"_sasuke…sasuke…sasuke..."_sakura kept thinkingabout this guy's name

(Flashback of a boy's face…_guess who?!_)

"so the formula of the given is: distance over time then you can now…!"the teacher spotted sakura daydreaming…again

"HARUNO-SAN!!!" shouted her teacher

"HAI!!" surprised sakura then she stood up

Then everyone stared at her then started laughing

"Haruno-san you should stop daydreaming soon or else you wont be able to keep up with us" said her teacher

"Gomenasai! I promise I won't do it again!!" sakura sweat-dropped

Sakura looked around, It's as if she was looking for someone…Ino

* * *

(At lunch)

"Hey sakura-chan!" shouted naruto

"naruto?"

"So ya looking for her? If so, you won't find her here"

"Her? What do you mean?" asked sakura

"You're looking for ino right?"

"ino-pig?! Of course not!!"

"Hmmm…oh cuz I thought you were…anywayz she's absent today her mother called that she has a high fever"

"Don't care, I mean she is such a looser! Cuz that's what happens to losers!"

"Demo sakura-chan…"

"Leave me alone naruto!"

Sakura started running in the school's garden, to eat there by herself

* * *

(Outside the school garden)

"_Good for her! She deserves it!!" _sakura started devouring an entirely huge bowl of rice and some rice balls

"_IhateherIhateherIhateherIhateher.._I HATE HER!!!" she finally shouted

Suddenly she saw something glowing

"what the…" sakura dropped her rice balls and went to the source of the glowing

sakura was expecting a flashlight or a glowing diamond or so

but no…what she saw was about to change her life...forever…

"is this some kind of a joke?! Why the heck is an old cherry blossom glowing" sakura was shocked of what she is seeing

"what if I…" sakura gently touched the old cherry blossom tree and then it stopped its glowing

And now her necklace was now glowing

"Huh?!" sakura was surprised at what is happening and suddenly her hand was slowly being devoured by the tree

"aahhhhhhhh?!!! What the hell is going on in here?!!" she shouted

And her whole body was now being devoured by the tree

"help me…naruto…ino…"sakura whispered when she was finally been sucked by the old cherry blossom tree

Suddenly someone grabbed her hand

"sakura-chan!!!" naruto shouted

"_naruto...why even though I was mad at him…why?" _

"sakura-chan don't let go!"

"naruto!!"

And then it was all over…sakura was now been officially sucked by the tree

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" naruto started hitting the tree and kept yelling sakura's name

* * *

(to sakura)

"naruto…" sakura whispered naruto's name then tears suddenly fell on sakura's face. She was in front of the old cherry blossom tree. Her hand still touching the tree. her head bowed.

Sakura then raised her head then looked up. She saw trees, the light of the sun and birds flying…

"wh-where am I?!" shocked. Then looked around, seeing more trees and now panicking

She suddenly heard a voice coming

She looked behind then saw a boy standing in front of her…a young raven-haired boy with onyx eyes and a gorgeous face

"who are you!" said by an angry tone

"_funny that's what I was going to say._ Well…It's a long story just to put it simply I'm-"

"outsiders are not aloud here in my kingdom!!"

"_how rutde!_ Well I was gonna explain to you how I got here but you cut me off!"

"you talk to much"

"well excuse me for such a blabber mouth!"

"you're excused."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she was being mocked by this boy

"_I can barely survive at my school how the heck am I gonna survive this!"_

To Be Continued…

Well that's all for today…

Sorry if its not to much…don't worry I'll make it longer and much exciting as I can!!

Well thanx for reading!

Twilight-28-17 signing off …


	4. Garnet Kingdom, kings and Questions

This is it again…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I need all of your support so I can continue this story

" **CHRONICLES OF GAIA"**

chapter 4: Garnet kingdom, kings and questions

Sakura was so irritated at this guy she was talking to

"Hey, who are you suppose to be?" asked sakura

"You're asking me that question; you're the one who's wearing strange clothes!"

"speak for yourself!"

"hmf! But you cant go out from my kingdom looking like that, people will think that our culture are beginning to be strange" he said sarcastically

"WHAT!!!" sakura's eyebrow twitched

"and that huge forehead of yours what are you some kind of alien or something?"

And twitched again

"and that necklace of yours what is th-" he was cut off by sakura

"alright!!! That's enough! You can insult my figure and even my face but you cant insult my parents!!!!" sakura shouted

"your parents?"

"YEAH!!! You may not understand but for me this necklace is my mother and my father!!!"

He's eyes widen. It was his first time to hear something like that before…

"sorry…" he whispered

""huh?" sakura wondered. She thought that this guy was mean and cold-hearted but now…he seemed like a nice guy.

"look I'm only going to say that once you hear!"

"_no, I'm taking it back_. Look I'm done with your insults so I'm getting out of here…ummm…where is "here" anyway?"

"huh? You mean you don't know where you are?" he laughed

"Look I'm not from around here, to be precise I'm not from "here"…"

He can tell sakura was dead serious

"alright, I'll take you to my castle so we can talk properly"

"wha?! Y-your castle?!"

"uh yeah…did I forgot to tell you that I'm a king from a kingdom?"

"well, you sort of kept that little detail to yourself!!"

"I told you, I forgot"

"_I cant believe he's a king, where am I? naruto… ino" _

"hey, what's your name?"

"huh? Oh.. Its haruno sakura…"

"sakura…"

"how about you?"

"It's uchiha (here it comes) sasuke"

"huh?! Sasuke…"

Then sasuke's bracelet glowed

"what the?"

(Cause every time sakura would call a beast god its name its power item would always glow)

Then sakura's necklace glowed. Suddenly, she said a weird incantation making sasuke do something.

Her eyes went blank and weird light appeared around her

"Beneath the sky, up in the heavens…

I call thy name, surround me now…

Great beast god seiyuu, king of dragons,

I, maiden of GAIA summons you on my behalf…

Phanel de rushelle ni origon ka youkai ni amethesita!!"

(I made those words up…hehe)

"_Uh…what is this I am feeling…I" _sasuke's eyes glowed his bracelet suddenly had a gem on it

Then it was over…

Sakura fell to the ground and so did sasuke

"w-what happened…" sasuke whispered

He looked for sakura everywhere and found her lying over a tree and decided to pick her up and take her to his castle

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

(to sasuke's castle)

_sakura was sitting beside the old cherry blossom tree_

"_I must've fallen asleep…" she said to herself _

"_SAKURA-CHAN!!!" naruto shouted while waving at sakura_

"_Hey forehead girl!!" Ino shouted beside naruto_

"_Naruto, Ino!!!!" sakura shouted. She stood up and ran towards them_

"_Sakura-chan…""Forhead girl…" naruto and ino kept repeating it_

"_INO, NARUTO!!!!" sakura kept running to them but it seemed like they were fading_

"_NO!! don't leave me!!!" sakura's eyes started to tear up_

"NOOO!!!!!!!" sakura shouted. And stood up in

her bed. She found herself on a huge room full of…shiny, gold stuff…and she was now wearing a pink gown with beautiful designs on it…

she looked over the window to see if she was still "here" but no luck she was still here…"well it was fun while it lasted" sakura whispered to herself

"hey, glad to see your awake" sasuke came inside the room

Sakura stared at him for a while. "I want to go back…"Sakura whispered

"huh? What are you talking about?" sasuke came closer to sakura. "you're the maiden of GAIA" he stated.

"I don't care!!" sakura shouted and shook her head as tears fell down in her cheeks.

"my lady…" sasuke whispered

"don't call me that!! I'm only a high school student with a science test on Friday!!!" sakura shouted.

Sasuke looked at her and stepped closer to her

"leave me alone!!" she shouted again.

Then sasuke kneeled to her and took her hand, as if he was proposing to her.

"you may not understand now but gaia needs you right now…the "Garnet kingdom" needs you" then sasuke's face softened. "I need you…" he whispered

Sakura's face gently retreated. "what I do…will be the benefit of all humans in GAIA alone…" she declared

Sasuke smirked. "wakarimashita…" he replied

"but you must first know the history of GAIA" a man with a masked on exclaimed

"kakashi…" sasuke whispered

"well it is nice to meet the new maiden of GAIA…" he stated

"please tell me…what do I do? Tell me why I've been sent here? And tell me why I'm the maiden?!" she exclaimed

Sasuke looked at her with a little worry in his eyes

"I will answer all of you answers soon…" kakashi said

"why cant you tell me now!! I have time! Just please…tell me…" sakura started crying again with a little serious in her face

"very well" kakashi stated "I just cannot disobey an order from the maiden…" kakashi said as if he's some kind of gentleman

Sakura's eyes brightened she quickly smile. "thank you…" she whispered

Kakashi smiled at her then started to tell her the whole story of why she is here in GAIA, why she was chosen as the maiden, and why she was sent here by the gods…

It will all be answered soon…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Well that's all for today people…

I've got a big geometry test on Monday so gotta study!!

Next chapter: after kakashi tells sakura the whole story, she feels motivated to help GAIA even more…then the journey starts, to find all missing beasts-

Thay have to find suzaku, which is found in the desert, in "Sapphire kingdom…"

Well see ya next chapter!!

Twilight-17-28 signing off…


	5. Forbidden Love

This is it again…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I need all of your support so I can continue this story

"**CHRONICLES OF GAIA"**

Chapter 5: Forbidden Love

Sakura kneeled to the ground. "I understand now…" Tears filled sakura's eyes as she bowed her head in realization of what her destiny lead her through. "I-Ill save GAIA…Ill protect everyone in it! I…I promise!!" she lied to the floor and cried until there was no more tears falling.

"Lady Sakura…" sasuke whispered.

**FLASHBACK OF 5 MINUTES AGO…**

"Please tell me…" sakura pleaded

"I understand…but the moment you find out there's no holding back" kakashi stated. Obviously he was dead serious. His eyes looked directly at sakuras.

Sakura gulped. "Ill take my chances…" she whispered

"very well then…"

Slowly, memories started flashing through sakura's mind…

(Story)

It all happened when the four kingdoms of GAIA- The Garnet Kingdom, The Sapphire Kingdom, The Amethyst Kingdom, and The Emerald kingdom

Were one and was called "GAIA, The Eternal Kingdom"

The protector, which was the maiden of GAIA, Protected us with all her life to bring peace and happiness to us all. For which had the Gods of lights gave birth to four beast gods and was known as: Seiryuu, the king of dragons. Suzaku, Phoenix of the heavens. Byakko, Guardian of the spirits. And Genbu, creature of life. They were sent by Gods to protect the maiden of GAIA and let nothing harm her.

As the deep dark night covered the sky, the maiden of GAIA, Hikari no Tenshi, means "angel of light" (her name) walked over the huge terrace and looked above the sky and prayed for eternal peace for GAIA…

"Dear gods of light…I pray thy name, I, maiden of GAIA, wish to give you long lasting loyalty…" she whispered. "I pray for the peace and prosperity to GAIA…" she silently prayed.

After the gods brought Lady Hikari to GAIA she was gifted by an immortal life and gave her amazing powers so that she can protect GAIA for eternity…

Some say that her gift was a curse upon her and some say that her gift was special…But one thing that I believed most was she embraced her gift and protected GAIA with her life not because that was her destiny, no, but it was her decision to make…

Everyday she would wake up in the morning, she would walk around the kingdom for hours and hours, she'd always have a huge smile on her face and seem like nothing will ever make her sad…but, so far, happiness is not her personality and so was sadness…but if you were In her shoes, would you be happy living for eternity? And always staying alive while your friends and family leave their bodies and rest…

For her, no one understood her, because she was the maiden, no one even had a chance to know her better…no one…

Until one night, as she gazed to the night sky, a fellow beast talked to her and asked if she were alright. The maiden stared at the beast, and gently smiled at it, "I am fine…" she whispered. The beast nodded and slowly backed away to get back to his gem. "Please…I wish you not to leave me be…" she pleaded. The beast looked back at the maiden to find itself looking only to an innocent girl and slowly crying to herself. "My lady" the beast whispered.

"Forgive me…I didn't want to be alone…so I…" trying to wipe away her tears. "Then I will not leave you…" he stated. The maiden was stunned and slowly smiled at him. The beast took form of a handsome man, he had dark long hair tied in a small pony tail, he had shining blue eyes like the deep ocean, he had a dark blue robe on with a long white ribbon tied against it, he had a silver armor on, he has a bracelet with a gem in it.

"If I were in my original form, would you even talk to me?" the man questioned. The maiden only gave him a smile that's worth priceless and answered "yes, but if I continue talking to you as the maiden, do you even have a chance to ask me that question". The man only looked at her with happiness, hope and love…as the moonlight reached them both.

They both stared at each others eyes at the rest of the night…

A few years have past and GAIA continues living in peace….

It was obvious then that one of the four beast gods and the maiden of GAIA were lovers. They continued to keep their love as a secret…

After all, what they are doing is called forbidden love…

And then…

The gods found out about their secret, they punished the beast god, giving it eternal pain and agony…

The maiden cried and cried never stopping, she was sitting in the terrace where they first talked. She looked above and stood up, "If I do not have my only happiness…I do not want to be the maiden anymore…" she whispered.

Suddenly the other three beast gods appeared beside her, transforming in their human bodies, comforting her. "Tell me…three beast gods…kono sekai ka…naze watashi…" she kneeled to the floor. "My lady, we were born only to protect you and gave you our eternal loyalty…" a beast god stated. "Tell us…what we can do to see your smile again…"another beast god stated. "My lady, we love you…we four truly do love you…" the last beast god explained.

The maiden was shocked but gave them what they needed to see…her smile.

"Then please forgive me for what I will do…"she slowly answered as more tears flew down through her cheeks. She looked up and raised both of her hands and silently enchanting a spell. "rinao atasu ashicha tomoe kagayaku mienai…karasuu no hikari…" a knife appeared in her hand, but no ordinary knife… "kyagushuu ni tempus" she ended. She stroke the knife in her heart and fell to the ground. "my love…we shall see each other soon…" those were her last words…

The other three gods did nothing but stare in her lifeless body. "that was the sacrifice spell…" a beast god whispered. "that's what she wanted…to end her never ending misery…" another whispered. "but…she is gone…"

"for now…" a beast god whispered…

"we will revive her" they all stated. Then they all faded away…

Something made the maiden's lover feel uneasy. Then tears slowly flew down in his cheeks. "HIKARI!!!!!!" he shouted.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"its not…fair" sakura kept crying. "they were both inlove…" she stated

"After that happened, GAIA underwent many bad things like typhoons, earthquakes, drought, the water ran dry, and so, monsters appeared everywhere in GAIA…so without the maiden to help us, we were hopeless…so we all went our separate ways and built our own kingdoms…"

Kakashi explained.

"we waited and waited for the new maiden to appear…then you came…" sasuke stated.

"And without the four beast gods to protect you, you will not survive here…" kakashi added.

"Four beast gods…"sakura whispered

"And I am one of them" sasuke kneeled in front of sakura. "I shall protect you with my life…" he whispered.

"I…"

"Please save GAIA for us" kakashi kneeled as well

"You woke me up, you know…" sasuke stated.

"I woke you up?" sakura wondered, thinking about the earlier incident.

"Oh! You mean yesterday?" sakura asked.

"Yesterday?" sasuke laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" sakura was annoyed.

"gomen, but…four weeks have passed already" sasuke explained.

"F-four weeks?!" sakura shouted.

"M-my lady?" kakashi tried to calm her down.

"You mean I've been sleeping for weeks?!"

"well…yes" sasuke answered.

"no way…" sakura stood up. "How do I go back?" sakura asked.

"Well...you have to summon all the beast gods first, then-" kakashi was cut off.

"Alright!! I will summon all four of them then I'll come back to my world" sakura stated.

Sasuke stared at sakura trying to ask her if she was sure, but no words came out.

"who should we find first?" sakura asked.

"Suzaku, in Sapphire kingdom" kakashi said.

"Suzaku…" sakura whispered.

"Its in a desert" sasuke stated.

"D-desert?" sakura stunned for a minute. "Its okay, if it takes deserts to go home, then so be it" sakura stated

Kakashi had happy tears falling in his eyes. "What great words coming from the maiden!!" kakashi clapped his hands.

Sasuke sweat-dropped. "oh my…I feel like this journey will take a while"

"sasuke, will you help me?" sakura looked in his eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "of course, besides, who would help you with that state of figure" sasuke mocked.

"w-why you little!!! A minute ago you were so cool ang kind to me and what happened now?!" sakura shouted.

"I don't know what your talking about" sasuke said sarcastically.

* * *

(5 days later…)

"WHERE ARE WE?!!" sakura shouted.

"calm down, we'll figure something out" sasuke looking at the map.

"How can we calm down now when were stuck in the middle of the desert!!!" sakura practically screamed in sasuke's ears.

Sasuke sighed. "no idea…" sasuke said flatly.

Sakura was about to cry when they heard something.

Sasuke's eyes glared at the _thing_ that is going to attack at his princess.

**FLASHBACK OF 5 DAYS AGO…**

"were leaving tomorrow?" sakura was surprised.

"yes, apparently _orochimaru_ and his men are getting farther and farther trying to get rid of the chosen beast gods" kakashi explained

"orochimaru?" sakura questioned.

"orochimaru is what we call "god of darkness" sasuke stated.

"After the maiden died, as I said, trouble aroused in GAIA and so did The god's of light, one of those gods was orochimaru…"kakashi explained.

"He was exiled and was thrown back to our world for his bad ideals of destroying humanity" sasuke added.

"I see…" sakura whispered.

"Anyway, you should be packing my lady" kakashi stated.

"Oh yeah" sakura remembered that tomorrow was the big day for the journey. "Aren't you gonna pack kakashi?" sakura asked.

"Me? Of course not" kakashi shook his head. "I am not going with you" kakashi stated.

"What do you mean your not going?" sakura questioned.

"well, if I was to go with you, who would take care of the palace?" kakashi stated. "Do not worry my lady, seiryuu will come with you" kakashi added.

"S-seiryuu?!" sakura surprised.

"That will be me" sasuke said flatly while leaning his back in the wall. Crossed arm.

"YOU?!" sakura shouted

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"ahhhh!!!!" sakura screamed.

Sasuke took his sword and slashed it in the monster

"w-what was that?" sakura asked

"Desert eagles" sasuke said flatly.

"Desert eagles?"

"means were close"

Sakura's bracelet glowed. "Were here" sakura stated.

"Sapphire Kingdom" sasuke added.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well here it is!!

So that sucked, I put a lot of effort to it since I didn't want to waste your time reading my story…

Well next chapter: Sakura meets gaara of suzaku, but this is weird, he never smiles and locks himself in his room and refuse to see anybody.

But what happens when he meets the maiden and changes him completely and falls for her again…

See you next chapter…

Twilight-17-28 signing off…


	6. Meeting Suzaku

This is it again…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

I need all of your support so I can continue this story

"**CHRONICLES OF GAIA"**

**Chapter 6: Meeting Suzaku**

The big gate of the castle opened.

"You know something…" sasuke whispered.

"Know what?" sakura asked.

"The gate in my castle is much bigger than this" sasuke stated.

"oh come on sasuke, there's no time for you to brag" sakura said, Crossing her arms.

"Welcome to Sapphire Kingdom!!" a girl with four pigtails came out behind the huge gate. She greeted them and let them in…

Sakura's eyes widen in shock. "wow…" sakura said in awe

"Its not that a big deal" sasuke said in a whisper.

* * *

"Hello there, my name is Temari, and you might who be?" temari asked. With a smile plastered in her face.

"well, my-" sakura was interrupted by sasuke.

"were here to see suzaku" sasuke said flatly. "take us to him, now." Sasuke stated.

Sakura was annoyed. "umm, can you excuse us for a minute hehehe…" sakura said innocently.

"uh…s-sure…" temari answered.

Sakura pulled sasuke in a room. "what were you thinking!!" sakura shouted.

"Well, I was getting to the point while you were trying to be a goodie goodie!!" sasuke replied.

"I wasn't trying to be a goodie goodie at all, I was trying to introduce myself!!" sakura explained. Still screaming in sasuke's ear.

"Fine, but if it takes to long for you to introduce, I'll just get to the point okay?!" sasuke answered back.

"Fine!" sakura answered back.

"but you must not let them know you're the maiden of GAIA" sasuke exclaimed.

"Why not?" sakura asked. "what could possibly go wrong if I tell her, I mean she looks like a nice person" sakura said.

"On the outside, but when the time she finds out, your life might be in danger!" sasuke shouted. "who knows what they'll do to you!."

"Tell me sasuke, are you worried or are you angry?" sakura said in a sarcastic voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "lets just go". Sasuke pulled sakura outside

"S-sasuke!"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

"T-to see m-my brother?!" temari said in shockness, her eyes widen.

"your brother?" sakura asked.

Temari looked shocked but then returned to normal "I'm sorry, but his sick right now…" temari's hand turned to a fist as it tightened.

"oh, he's sick…its okay, we'll just come back some other time, thanks anyway" sakura smiled at temari "I wish he would be okay soon, I wish I could help you guys" sakura said.

"Thank you…" temari smiled at her with a look of regret in her eyes.

Sasuke was staring at temari and felt like she was lying to them "you don't have to worry, sakura only wanted to talk to suzaku to tell him that she needs him…to save GAIA…" sasuke whispered while he walked pass her.

Temari's eyes widen again and loosened her fist. "Wait!" temari shouted.

"t-temari-san?!" sakura whispered.

"I'll take you to him if you promise you'll protect him!!" temari shouted as tears flew down on her. "take him away from this place! Give him the freedom he deserves!" temari kneeled to the floor, covering her face with both of her hands.

Sakura kneeled beside temari "I don't know what you're talking about but I will help you, me and sasuke are here to protect him…for your sake" sakura stated.

"Thank you…so much" temari said between her sobs.

"but…" sakura smirked.

Temari stared at sakura "but?.." waiting for sakura to continue her condition.

Sakura had a big smile on her face. "but you must always have a beautiful smile on your face!".

Temari nodded as she had a smile on her face "_gaara, they are nice people…I hope you like them, cause I've got a feeling that sakura-san can help you…"_

Sasuke had a small smile oh his face, he crossed his arms. "You never seize to impress me sakura…" sasuke whispered.

**5 MINUTES LATER…**

"When we were little kids me and my brother, kankuro, were the next heir through the kingdom of Sapphire and one of us should have been suzaku but, my other brother, gaara, he was only a baby when he was given such a huge task in his life" temari explained.

"a huge task? What do you mean?" sakura asked

"Well…to put it simply…he was the one chosen to be one of the protectors of GAIA, in short, to be suzaku" temari explained. "Everyday, our father always trained him, never stopping, he wasn't even given a chance to play with his friends or even fall in love with someone…" temari whispered.

"That's so sad…but how about your mother?" sakura questioned.

"she died while giving birth to gaara" a person dressed in a black with violet paintings in his face and a ( how can I say this…a sort of mummy puppet) in his back. "temari who are this people?" he asked.

"oh kankuro, you're back" temari said.

"you shouldn't be talking to strangers you know, they must be here to take gaara's life again" the person called kankuro said.

"to take his life? What does that mean?" sakura asked again.

"none of your business, besides why should we tell you? You're a complete stranger to us" kankura stated. "for all we know, you might be one of them who are trying to take our little brother's life!" kankuro shouted.

"but, I-" sakura trying to tell her explanation.

"I'll ask again, who are you people?" kankuro once again asked.

"kankuro please, they are here to help gaara" temari said stopping kankuro for trying to do something stupid.

"help him? By what? They are probably saying that and after they make us believe that they will try and kill gaara again!!" kankuro said trying to frank sakura.

"I-"sakura was cut off by sasuke.

"she's the maiden of GAIA" sasuke stated. "and we came here to pick up a certain beast god who's apparently lost" sasuke said in a smirk.

"sasuke, w-why?" sakura looked in his eyes.

"cause he was being annoying" sasuke just simply said.

Sakura smiled.

"M-maiden…" kankuro's eyes widen. "temari did you know about this?!"

Temari shook her head. "no, I just found out…" temari said. "but, I got the feeling she was, that's why I told them about gaara…cause…" temari's eyes was tearing up. "I thought she was the one who is able to save gaara from evil!!" temari shouted.

"t-temari…" kankuro whispered.

"temari-san" sakura called her name. "everything will be fine…cause, I will always be with him, ne sasuke-kun?" sakura looked at sasuke.

"whatever" sasuke whispered.

"sakura-san…thank you…" temari whispered.

"I apologize for my rudeness my lady…I didn't know…I never knew that the new maiden has arrived…" kankura kneeled in font of sakura.

"no, please stand up, besides it was my fault too" sakura lend out a hand to pick kankuro up.

"my lady…" kankura's eyes widen. Then he took sakura's hand and smiled at her. "_pure kindness…beautiful and exquisite, she is the real maiden…" _kankuro thought.

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

"well, this is his room…"temari said to sasuke and sakura.

"lets go then" sasuke held sakura's hand and pulled her in front of the door.

"wait, gaara…he's different, he always lock himself and refuses to see anybody…" temari warned both sasuke and sakura.

"what does that mean temari-san?" sakura asked.

"well…ever since he was a little kid, even after he was appointed as suzaku, he was always being bullied by the other kids…"

**FLASHBACK…**

_A little boy was walking in the street carrying a bag of candies._

"_boy, I hope they all like these candies I bought for them…I hope I become friends with them…" a look of sadness appeared in his eyes but he was still smiling._

_He was then in front of a playground full of kids playing, then, they all stopped of what they were doing and all looked at gaara._

"_ummm…well, I bought these candies for all of you…"trying to give them the plastics of candies he was holding. "please accept them…" gaara whispered while smiling at them._

_Suddenly they took the candies that gaara was holding and started throwing it at gaara._

"_no way!! We don't want them!!" a kid started shouting _

"_yeah!! For all we know these candies are made from poison" another kid shouted._

"_we don't need them!! We can buy our own candies!!" another kid shouted_

_And they all kept throwing those candies at gaara._

_Then gaara kneeled to the ground trying to protect his head from the candies they were throwing. Then, he started crying…_

"_please…s-stop it..." gaara said between his sobs._

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

"that was so sad…" sakura whispered.

"and that's not all…" kankura started. "different people from our castle always try to assassinate gaara…"

"ever since then he never smiled again…" temari whispered.

"now I understand why he locks himself from everyone" sakura whispered. Then a look of confidence appeared at sakura's face. "I'm going in" sakura stated.

"sakura-san" temari said.

"I'm going to talk to gaara and I'm going to make him smile again, you'll see" sakura stated. Sakura walked in front of the door and held the doorknob gently.

"I'll be here waiting" sasuke said to sakura

"Thanks sasuke" sakura smiled at sasuke. Then opened the huge door, then the door was shut locked. "g-gaara-san" sakura whispered. It was total darkness everywhere.

She was a bit nervous but regained her confidence "_I have to do this if I want to go home…and besides, I promised temari-san I will save gaara…"_

"Temari is that you?" a voice asked. It was moaning a bit.

"n-no, I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm here because I need your help- I need suzaku" sakura stated.

Gaara appeared out of the darkness and approached sakura. His eyes were faint emeralds with pure loneliness, his skin was pale as if he was dead or something, and his hair was red as blood. Then sakura noticed that there was something written at gaara's forehead, love…in a Japanese character.

"Ummm…hello there" sakura whispered.

Gaara only stared at sakura. "Tell me, are you afraid of me?..." gaara asked.

Sakura was speechless at first but answered "no, I understand what you've been through and I'm here to help" sakura stated.

Gaara was too close to sakura and looked at sakura's eyes. "help me…who are you?" gaara asked.

Sakura looked directly at gaara's as if telling him to trust her. "I am the Maiden of GAIA, and I am here to pick you up" sakura confidently stated.

"Maiden of GAIA…you don't know how long I waited for you…" gaara whispered. Then pulled sakura to a hug.

Sakura was absolutely speechless, she was stunned for a minute and hugged him back, she closed her eyes. "gaara-san, don't worry, your waiting is finally over…" she whispered.

Gaara gently let go of sakura and stared at her eyes for a minute. "is it really?..."

Sakura nodded. "as I said before, I need suzaku's help- I need your help" sakura stated. "will you come with us?" sakura asked.

"I will…" gaara whispered. "but, will temariand kankuro be with us?" gaara asked.

Sakura shooked her head. "sorry, gaara…but I'm afraid they wont…" sakura replied. She smiled at him. "but no worries, I promised temari-san that me and sasuke will be by your side…" sakura said to gaara.

"always?" gaara a bit unsure about what she just said.

"yup! Always" sakura repeated. She smiled once more at gaara. "Can I start the ritual now? To call out suzaku".

Her smile…her smile reached him. "you may start now" gaara whispered. He backed away from her. "call out my REAL soul…".

Sakura nodded, she closed her eyes and opened he arms.

"Beyond the fire, across the red light…

I call thy name, surround me now…

Great beast god Suzaku, Phoenix of light…I, Maiden of GAIA summons you on my behalf…"

Sakura opened her eyes and her pupils were gone and went blank, as her necklace glowed once again."Phanel de Rushelle ni origon ka youkai ni amethesita!!" sakura ended.

Gaara flew and some weird wind was surrounding his body…

An image of a phoenix appeared in his mind…

"GAARA!!!" sakura shouted.

Suddenly a necklace appeared in gaara's neck. It had a gem in it (like what happened to sasuke).

Then…gaara fell to the ground and so did sakura.

Gaara stood up and looked for sakura. "My lady…so I have returned…" gaara whispered. Staring at the unconscious sakura.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

Well that was it…sorry to end the story now but I've got lots of things to do…**

ABANGAN NIYO YUNG SUSUNOD NA CHAPTER!!!

Previous: Sakura wakes up at the arms of gaara. She smiles at him and gaara tells her long time no see. Sakura wonders but soon forgets as sasuke enters. Sasuke hugs sakura and gaara gets jelous. Sasuke and gaara glares at each other. Well, as for sakura…

**THEN YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!**

Twilight-17-28 signing off…


End file.
